


The Only Uchiha

by sokisshimagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, But not actually a kiss, But not actually incest, Death, Incest, Itachi - Freeform, Manga, Naruto's not actually mentioned oops, Sad, Sasuke - Freeform, Sasuke centered, Uchiha Massacre, kiss, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokisshimagain/pseuds/sokisshimagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lose myself in my imagination and I'm reaching for you even though you're not there. I'm not in the right state now though. My only thoughts are of you, my only craving is you, and my only want is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This just happened.

I can see it all now. You had your reasons. I had mine. 

From the beginning it was for me; all for me. In your own cryptic little way I now see you were proud. Although I wasn't enough, and you knew I could grow, you regretted hurting me. It pained you. You longed to protect me and hold me. Save me from the cruelties of the world. You're kind and your heart is soft towards me. All along I was wrong. Everyone was wrong. 

You weren't some heartless Uchiha. You were just a confused kid with no other option. You couldn't change anything other than my fate. They forced your hand. You loved me. You loved mom and dad, but you knew our family, the Uchihas were wrong. 

The ill feelings in our family dated back long before we were born and you could change nothing of it. You were just a pawn in everyone's game, yet you were unpredictable, you were still strong. No one could truly control you. The family, they were power hungry. You saw everything, you heard their plans, you knew. You understood more than you should have; experienced more than you should have. And through it all you protected me.

I should have known. You truly were the caring older brother I had always wanted. You were the brother I originally saw you as. My respect for you was never wrong. You were the amazing ninja I believed you to be. You were strong, quick, smart, and level headed. 

You were there for me. Your feelings were never faked, at least not in the beginning, the hatred and contempt you showed me, that was the fake side. I was your baby brother and you loved me just as I loved you, and those feelings never left, they were just hidden behinds years of loneliness. I didn't only lose my mother and father, I lost my brother too. I needed you. 

More than I would have ever needed our parents. Mother loved me, father loved me, yet you were their pride and joy and they never gave me all I needed. I didn't receive even half the attention you did until they believed you weren't going to be molded into what they wanted. All along though, I just wanted someone to be there, I never wanted you to change, I was happy with whom you were. I wanted you back, but I hadn't realized you'd never even left. When I didn't know it, you were looking out for me. Everything you did was in my best interest. 

I hate to admit it, but it was you that made me strong. I made myself alone by becoming obsessed with my revenge. You may have pushed me in that direction, but I was the one that took it too far. And even now, I'm still doing wrong. My revenge was unjustified. You weren't the one to blame. You never were. You saved my life.

I wonder what you thought of me in those last moments while you smiled. Blood dripped and you were clearly in pain, yet you smiled. You were fearless. In your weak state you advanced, you touched me and I was simply frozen, scared to do anything. In those moments you seemed stronger than I had ever believed because you just wouldn't give up. Your words came and they filled me with so many emotions, sadness, pain, anger, loss, confusion, nostalgia, loneliness. I didn't know what to do. 

Did I finally have enough hatred? Or did I ever really hate you? You never wanted my hate, did you? Brother, then and even now I still love you. My heart had swelled with pride when my attacks hit their target, it meant my skills had improved, yet I found myself in pain as I hurt you. Does that make sense? I hated yet loved your pain. Maybe it was the same for you, you enjoyed the pain knowing you were helping me yet you were hurting yourself by hurting me?

I should let you go. Let the idea of revenge go. I should move on. I've avenged the clan, but I can't do any of that. The punishment was received by the wrong person. You were an innocent, no matter what anyone believes or what anyone says. I killed you. We're no different. I played right into the village's hands just as you did. They wanted you dead. You were a reminder of a dark history they wanted gone. And so am I. They'll pay, all of them.

You were the perfect ninja. You sacrificed everything for your village, pride, family, respect, and love, all of it. It was unappreciated though. The plan was for no one to ever know, but I'll make it known. You, Itachi Uchiha will forever be known as the best ninja there ever was. I've nothing left to lose any more. No true reasons to live other than prove your innocence. Show everyone the truth of the Leaf Village and what they did those years ago.

I can imagine you here now, in front of me. Your long dark hair, fair skin, those piercing eyes, that peaceful little smile you would give me when we were young, but only with me, never anyone else. 

I lose myself in my imagination and I'm reaching for you even though you're not there. I'm not in the right state now though. My only thoughts are of you, my only craving is you, and my only want is you. And I swore I could feel you in my arms, even feel your arms returning my hug and somehow my lips found their way to yours. I'd never hated you. This was always how I felt for you. But you're not here. You're gone. This is only my imagination.

I never knew the true feeling of loneliness until now. I am the only Uchiha.


End file.
